This is me
by Slytherinfan01
Summary: Two people find true love after deja vu happens to David Rossi. Is he seeing the future?
1. Chapter 1

This is me…

_"Let her go! She doesn't deserve this!" A man yelled, his black eyes, glancing at the young woman who was lying on the ground nearby. "Why, so she can go blab on me, and get me arrested?!" The UNSUB snapped angrily. "No… she deserves a life that isn't going to impact her Childs…" David told the man, his eyes tearing up. The man sighed as he grabbed JJ's neck, yanking her up. "Be glad your little boy toy here is saving your neck here little girl!" He growled as he shoved her out the door. After slamming the door shut, and locking it, he turned to David, raising his gun. "Prepare to die." Was the final thing David heard before he woke up._

"David! David, open up!" JJ yelled angrily, wondering why David wasn't opening up for her. This was so unlike him, and she just wanted to know why he was behaving like this. Soon the door whipped open, showing the glare on David Rossi's face. "You know you COULD try to open the door." He said, glaring at her. She scowled as she darted past him, her blue eyes scanning his apartment. She had never been in there, and it was so different from Spencer's place. Jason Gideon had set them up on a date, which didn't last before midnight. She sighed, running a hand through her long blonde hair. "Sorry" She muttered, glancing at the elder man. He seemed so tired lately, and wondered when the last time he had really slept was. "David… when was the last time you slept?" She asked worriedly, stepping closer to him. "Why do you care?" He asked curtly, brushing past her towards the kitchen that was a few paces away from them, grabbing a short glass from the cabinet, near the fridge. JJ ripped it out of his hand as he strided towards the scotch. "Listen to me David Joseph Rossi." She said angrily, her eyes squinting towards the elder man. "You have no right acting like that towards me, and I care about you. To the point that if you don't get your ass into bed, Im going to force you to get in there and sleep!" She said, sternly. David sighed, knowing that there was no way that he was going to able to get her out of his place. "Alright... alright..." He said, raising his hands in defeat. He headed towards his room, JJ close behind. He was falling for her deeply, and he didnt want her to see the growing erection that was straining aginst his pants. He sighed again, soon and quickly slipping under the sheets, asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. JJ smiled as she crawled in after him, laying ontop of the sheets. She watched the older man sleep, her fingers rubbing patterns on his arm. He shifted slightly but remained asleep as she stilled, looking at him. She couldnt help but kiss his lips softly, before pulling away from him, laying next to him. "I love you..." she murmered as she soon fell asleep.

Midnight rolled around as David woke up, his black eyes scanning the darkness. He could feel someone laying next to him, and he was trying to figure out who was there. He rolled over and was soon met, meeting JJ, completly out. He couldnt help but smile as he brushed a strand of hair from her face. She looked like an angel, sleeping there next to him. Since Henry arrived, she hadnt slept much herself, and he just wanted to protect her as much as he could. He sighed softly, as she scooted closer to him, snuggling into his arms. Was this really happening? Could it be that she was in love with him, as he was in love with her?


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, David awoke, feeling a warm body next to his. He groaned, shifting softly as his hands ran over the soft skin, and soon realized it was JJ who had almost knocked his door down the night before. He stilled his movements as he looked over at the blond haired woman sleeping next to him. She was gorgeous, her hair in a mess, her body in a fetal position next to him. He smiled as he continued to watch her, and she soon woke up. "Morning…." He murmured, hoping that she wouldn't run away from him. "Morning Rossi…. How did I get here?" She asked, slightly confused. She then remembered the fight the previous night, and sat up quickly. She looked over at the man, who remained laying next to her. She could see the chiseled features that were normally covered by a shirt, sports coat, and jeans. She was soon turned on and tried to remove the naughty thoughts that crossed her mind, but they didn't diminish. He was a sweet, caring man, and she was falling quiet hard for him. "David… would you blame me for… falling in love with you?" She asked quietly, turning red. He looked up at her, and cupped her face, pulling her back down into his strong embrace. "No I wouldn't blame you at all Jennifer… I have fallen in love with you as well… and with Henry." He then kissed her deeply, an arm draping around her waist. She sighed as he did so, and soon slipped into full lust, her hands caressing his chest. He moaned softly as she did so, and soon shifted, so she slipped between his legs. He inserted his hard member into the entrance of her wet walls, hearing a moan escape from her lips. "Dont stop... ever." She pleaded as she began to move over the man she so loved dearly. "For you... never." He told her, as he flipped over, her being in the bottom, and him on top, giving him room to move inside her freely. He began to move roughly, his pace quicking.

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know

She moaned loudly, arching to his touches, his quickining pace. She had hidden for so long, and now he was seeing her for who she really was. She felt beautifull for the first time since Will had left her and Harry. She whimpered softly, holding her tightly in her arms.

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me


End file.
